


mask of my disguise

by troubledsouls



Series: blurryspooky [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

The mind space is blank white except for two drum kits and four people. 

Tyler holds Blurry’s arms behind his back and keeps him forced to the ground. Blurry thrashes and screams out curses, but his voice is obscured by the drumming. 

Josh and Spooky stare each other down as they play louder and faster. It's obvious that both of them are beginning to tire, but they still play. 

They're both scared of what will happen if they lose. 

Blurry tries to kick off Tyler, tries to break free. The words he spits out are hurtful, make Tyler flinch,make more tears leak out of his eyes. 

Spooky stops drumming, sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“NO!” Blurry strains hard against Tyler's hold on him, tries to kick his host (his _creator_ ), tries to get to Spooky before it's too late. 

Josh raises his drumsticks and shoots. 

Spooky’s head explodes. 

Blurry screams louder than he ever was before. 

He watches as Spooky’s headless body falls, sobs as blood pools out around the drums. 

As soon as Blurry feels Tyler's grip relax, he kicks off his host and stumbles to his feet and sprints to Josh. 

Josh only has time to look up before Blurry slams the heel of his palm right into Josh's nose. 

Josh reels from the hit, bringing his hands up to his face. 

“Fuck you!” Blurry spits. 

Tyler's arms wrap around him and pull him back. 

Blurry's red eyes are lit with rage. “Bring him back!”

Josh looks at Blurry with a deadened expression. 

“DON’T IMITATE HIM!” Blurry tries to break free of Tyler’s hold. “You don't have a fucking right! You killed him!”

“He’ll come back.” Josh mumbles. 

“Yeah, for the next show, and then you'll kill him again! What'll happen at the end of the tour? Are you going to take him from me??” Tears are pouring down Blurry's face. “You… you can't!”

“Why not?” Josh looks like he's going to cry too. “He's brought me only pain.”

“I love him!” 

Josh looks taken aback. 

Tyler releases Blurry and steps back. 

Blurry stumbles over to Spooky’s body and grieves.


End file.
